Dane Romero
Master Dane Romero is Aiden and Brody's widowed father, as well as the original Ninja Steel Red, independent of the others who would eventually be Ninja Rangers. He was recognized by Galvanax' men as a "Power Ranger." Ten years later, after destroying the Red Ninja Power Star by Brody, Dane came back and became one of the two additional Ninja Steel Red Rangers . Character History In his high school years in Summer Cove High School, Dane earned a Summer Cove High championship trophy. This trophy would be displayed for many years to come in the school's trophy display case. 20 years later after he graduated from Summer Cove High School, he fathered two sons, Aiden and Brody. He trained them in the ways of the Ninja, as well as their signature Romero family song. A decade ago, the Ninja Nexus Prism landed in Dane's yard. As the Prism was encased in Ninja Steel, Dane stripped it and kept the peeled steel. He was somehow able to reach into the Ninja Nexus Prism's hard exterior and take the Ninja Nexus Star. He believed he was chosen by the Ninja Nexus Prism to be its guardian. Galvanax, Ripcon and Madame Odius attacked his youngest son (Brody) in hopes of getting the Prism. He tasked Aiden to hide until his return, giving him the tin with the Ninja Steel in it. Dane fought Galavanax, where he inadvertently morphed for the first time because of the Ninja Nexus Star. Armed with a Ninja Star Blade, he did great damage to the monster. However Ripcon took Brody hostage, distracting him long enough for Galvanax to blast him out of his ranger form and take the Star. As Galvanax was absorbing the Star's power, Dane picked up his sword and struck the star to stop Galvanax from taking its power, splitting it into six separate shards and releasing a blowback of energy. As the dust settled Dane had disappeared and the Ninja Nexus Prism was in his place. Ten years later in the present, Dane returned during the final battle with Galvanax when Brody split the Red Ninja Power Star into three pieces. Emerging from the Ninja Nexus Prism, he revealed that he was severely injured from the blast due to splitting the Ninja Nexus Star, and that the Prism managed to capture his spirit, then healed and protected him until that day. Dane later returns to normal life while putting his trophy which was once containing the Ninja Steels back to school, then bidding his two sons a good luck for their school days before departing back home. When Madame Odius manages to send Tynamon to brainwash Mick and proceeding the final plan to enslave humanity through kidnapping thousands of them, Dane, alongside the Yellow Ranger Calvin Maxwell are one of the victims, and eventually being turned into her loyal servants to prevent the Rangers from foiling her plans earlier. The brainwashed Dane attacks his two sons and their teammate Blue Ranger Preston Tien to keep Odius reaches her plan on using the Nexus Super Star’s power, until the White Ranger Hayley Foster, who is currently with the Pink Ranger Sarah Thompson to save the brainwashed victims and was under attack by the brainwashed Calvin manage to destroy the mind control satellite device on the Galaxy Warriors ship, freeing Dane, Calvin, Mick and the rest of the victims. However, he and the Rangers are too late preventing Odius achieving the power of Dark Nexus Super Star, with the Rangers prepare for their true final battle, just as Dane evacuates with Mick. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities Arsenal *''to be added'' Family *Aiden Romero - Oldest Son *Brody Romero - Youngest Son *Unknown wife - Deceased Ninja Steel Red - Ninja Steel Red (additional)= When Brody split his Red Ninja Power Star into three pieces, the Ninja Nexus Prism took the shards and reformed each piece into a separate Red Ninja Power Star. Dane, whose spirit was within the Prism, was transformed by one of these Power Stars into a version of the Red Ninja Steel Ranger with a golden sash. Unlike his original transformation a decade prior, Dane does not wield a Ninja Star Blade this time, wielding his own blade instead. Arsenal *Ninja Power Stars **Red Ninja Power Star Appearances: Ninja Steel Episode 20 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Dane is portrayed by Mike Edward, who previously played Thor in Operation Overdrive. Coincidentally, Dane Romero morphed in 2007 - the same year the Overdrive Rangers were active. Notes *Coincidentally, Dane's transformation into the Red Ranger ten years prior to the series echoes the temporal displacement of AkaNinger in episode 8 of Ninninger, who traveled back in time a decade before his first transformation. *Dane having a gold sash as an additional Red Ranger could be a reference to his eldest son being a Gold Ranger. *Dane is the first parent Ranger to have two children become Rangers. All previous parents only had one child. *He is also the second non-core team-based Red Ranger who is a father to a certain Rangers (mostly a Red Ranger), another being Sky Tate’s late-father. Unlike Sky’s father, who died by he hands of a villain and Sky started out as a Blue Ranger before being promoted to Red as his father was, Dane survived through his home series and his younger son succeeded him as a Red Ranger. *Dane and Mick are the only members of the team to not be given morphing sequences. Notes *''to be added'' Appearances * Power Rangers Ninja Steel **Episode 1: Return of the Prism **Episode 4: Presto Change-O **Episode 12: Family Fusion **Episode 20/Finale: Galvanax Rises * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel **Episode 1: Echoes of Evil **Episode 19: Doom Signal **Episode 20/Finale: Reaching the Nexus See Also - same first suit - same second suit - Red Ranger's father - Gold Ranger's father References Category:Male PR Rangers Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Ninja Rangers (Ninja Steel) Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:Super Ninja Steel Category:Red Ranger Category:PR Mentors Category:PR Mentors with Ranger forms Category:PR Allies Category:Power Rangers without zords Category:PR Family Members Category:PR Ninja-themed Rangers